Yoko Hanta One-Shot
by TheCopyCatMaster
Summary: La historia se centrara en Ryusuke Urameshi, un Neet que después de estar encerrado en su habitación por más de 7 años sale para poder conseguir dinero para que curen a su Madre de su enfermedad,y mientras lo consigue tendrá que enfrentar un montón de desafíos tanto físicos como mentales, podrá lógralo y sobrevivir con el dinero para la cura de su madre o morirá en total desgracia.


**N.A: Bueno aquí mi primer capítulo de lo que llamare Yoko Hanta y gracias a los 4 usuarios que comentaron al primer proyecto que hice hace unos 12 días y por sobre todo a drakonstor98 por sus "sensuales consejos", enserio muchas gracias.**

 _SUEÑOS_

" _PENSAMIENTO"_

–COMENTARIO–

NARRACION

 **YO XD**

 **Ahora preparados y listos que empiece la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El inicio de una ¿Aventura?

 _En un lugar muy lejano en el espacio, lejos del conocimiento humano, existía un Planeta llamado Yggdrasil. Donde habitaba una gran diversidad de Razas cada una con sus propias características físicas, reglas, cultura e historia._

 _Y en ese Planeta existía una leyenda antigua:_

 _Oye tú... Si tú._

 _Quieres escuchar esta leyenda._

…

 _Vamos… no me ignores, sé que quieres._

 _Por favor._

 _Espera no cierres te aseguro que será interesante, OK._

 _Muy bien, aquí va._

 _Cuenta la leyenda que hace millones de años cuando los Majins (criaturas de la oscuridad) y su Lord (Señor de las Tinieblas) despertaron ,y empezaron hacer de este mundo un infierno, apareció la Diosa de la Vida que con la ayuda de las razas del planeta Yggdrasil empezaron a forjar las armas legendarias: Masamune, Excalibur, Durandal, Mjolnir, Longino, Gungnir entre otras armas fueron creadas y empuñadas con la ayuda de los mejores guerreros de cada raza, se les otorgo el poder para eliminaron la amenaza de las criaturas de la oscuridad y así lograron salvar el mundo y volverse historia, sin embargo con el pasar de los años estos hechos se volvieron leyenda y las armas legendarias fueron selladas y casi olvidadas hasta la nueva llegada del Lord Majin. Esta historia cuenta el nacimiento de un nuevo grupo de héroes y este grupo de héroes se llaman…_

 _¡YOKO HANT ..._

* * *

 **Casa Rustica de los ¿?**

* * *

¡BIIP!... ¡BIIP!… ¡BIIP!

¡BIIP!... ¡BIIP!… ¡BIIP!

¡BIIP!... ¡BIIP!… ¡BIIP!

¡La exploración! ...! ...

Apague la alarma cerca de mi escritorio para mi computadora. " _Un momento cerca de mi escritorio"_ , entonces me di cuenta de que me había vuelto a dormir en mi silla de trabajo.

\- * ES * -

Esto será unos buenos días con dolor de espalda, eso es seguro. Sin pararme de mi silla empecé a pensar sobre mi curioso sueño. _"Que sueño más raro tuve, bueno al menos no fue con ellos…ya debería pararme, joder"_ me pare aun con el dolor de espalda y decidí ir al baño de mi cuarto. Hice lo que siempre hago: me lave el rostro, moje mi pelo azul marino lacio desordenado y pase un tiempo mirándome al espejo con mis ojos color carmesí a mi piel casi pálida; mientras balbuceaba.

–No soy muy diferente a las demás personas, es decir una vez observe por la ventana a un chico de pelo purpura y a él parece que no le hicieran bullying _"Entonces porque a mi si"_ –

–Golpes, insultos y calumnias fueron mi infancia, pero ¿Por qué? " _Pero… realmente importa eso ahora"_ –

Decidí dejar este dilema de mi niñez de lado, para otra ocasión u momento oportuno. Así que pensé _"Es mejor que salga del baño y prenda mi computadora"_ Después de salir del baño,me puse camino a prender la máquina, para luego cambiar mi ropa de ayer por mi camiseta negra , encima de ella mi chaleco azul con capucha abierta, mi short negro y un par de sandalias negro con azul, luego espere a que cargara la maquina mientras tanto pensé _"Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí sin trabajo o estudios",_ para luego recordar de que estuve encerrado aquí por ya casi 7 años y que mis estudios en casa terminaron hace 2 años.

–Ahora que pienso, ¿qué hora es?–

" _Las 9: 45 P.M"_ que extraño a esta hora Mamá ya debió haber traído el desayuno, porque no escucho un sonido de *Toc Toc* o acaso es, que porque me quede dormido no escuche el tocar de la puerta por parte de mi Madre.

–Mmm… parece que tendré que abrir mi puerta a ver si Mamá lo dejo en el suelo–

Abrí la puerta y asome mi cabeza para ver al suelo y comprobar si ahí estaba mi desayuno, pero más temprano que tarde me di cuenta que no había nada, ni un trozo de pan o agua.

–Mamá, ya debió de aburrirse de mi _"aunque que más se podía esperar, es decir ninguna madre atendería a un hijo Hikkikomori y Neet como yo"_ parece que tendré que atenderme solo–

Seguí el pasillo recto hasta llegar a las escaleras y mientras bajaba me puse a pensar _"debería salir al exterior ya"_ , pero se me fue de la cabeza tal descabellada idea.

–Yo ¿salir?, ni loco no pienso volver a ese infierno llamado exterior lleno de gente que solo sabe juzgarme sin conocerme, observarme como si fuera un bicho raro y hacerme daño solo por diversión, _"Si, definitivamente yo no estoy hecho para salir al exterior y tengo muchas razones para quedarme en mi cuarto encerrado y protegido por mis cuatro seguras paredes"_ –

Ahora lo único que necesito es entrar en la cocina y buscar algo que pueda desayunar sin pensar en nada que tenga que ver con ver el duro mundo de afuera, termine de bajar las largas escaleras y mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de mi casa de 2 pisos, pensaba. _"Sera mejor que me apure a preparar mi desayuno antes de que venga, Rei"_ solo pude suspirar ante los hechos.

Se supone que un Hikkikomori debe estar solo y sin amigos, sin embargo parece que yo soy la excepción a la regla, pues tengo a mi disposición a mi viejo amigo andrógino, Lie Rei.

–Me pregunto si es suerte buena o mala suerte que lo tenerlo de único amigo _"Y no es porque me desagrade ni nada por el estilo, aunque tengo que admitir que él es algo siniestro por momentos, sino porque sería mejor que no gastara su tiempo libre con gente que boto su futuro por la ventana como yo; el tipo merece estar rodeado de gente talentosa, con lo increíble que es, aún me sorprende de que le guste pasar el rato conmigo"–_

–" _Pero ahora que lo pienso siempre que el viene tengo esas pesadillas con los antiguos, será que su presencia me haga recordarlos constantemente, pero al fin y al cabo no es su culpa, cierto…el solo quiere que no me quede solo, ¿cierto?…me gustaría pensar en que es cierto y que no lo hace para hacerme recordar eso…pero, en que estoy pensando, no debería desconfiar en mi viejo amigo, sí que un soy tonto"–_

\- * * Aaahhhhh -

Suspire en resignación por intentar responder a esas preguntas, simplemente no tiene respuesta, mi mejor amigo es un tipo bastante raro y algo siniestro.

Mientras más me acercaba al final del pasillo y por ende a la cocina, tuve una extraña sensación. Era como ese escalofrió que te pasa por la columna vertebral que siempre decía que tu vida cambiara o algo malo sucederá pronto, y a mí me decía que mi vida cambiaria para siempre y no sé porque tengo esta sensación.

–*¡Brrrr!* de aseguro solo es por el frio casual de Otoño, si de aseguro solo es eso _"No es como si alguien tan patético como yo pudiera cambiar el destinó que yo mismo arruine"_ –

Me voltee hacia la derecha y mire la puerta. Estaba entreabierta y mi mano empezó a temblar por una extraña razón que no pude reconocer, esto no estaba para nada bien, acaso me habré enfermado de fiebre, de ser así ya me he jodido. De aseguro mi Madre usara esto como pretexto para hablar conmigo otra vez _"Aunque teniendo en cuenta la situación seguro que no, pero de todas maneras, como si fuera a querer hablar con ella, después de dejarme solo por más de 7 años para luego venir y decirme a gritos que quiere hablar conmigo, no fastidies vieja si querías hacer eso porque no lo hiciste cuando tenía no se 5 años, pero ahora que lo pienso sigue siendo mi Madre, tal vez deba hablar con ella y ahora que lo pienso ella ya no intenta hablarme a gritos como antes, es decir ella cambio su tono del habla por uno más suave y también cambio a un trabajo más cerca de casa para poder estar más tiempo conmigo, incluso si es detrás de una puerta de madera". En ese momento me puse a balbucear sobre el tema_

–Debería darle una oportunidad… Ummm lo decidiré cuando la vea en persona _"Si, es que no se aburrió de verdad"_ –

Entonces empuje la puerta con mi mano, solo para poder ver la cocina hecha un total desastre y el cuerpo inerte de mi Madre tirado en el suelo.

\- 'MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

Grite tan fuerte como pudieron mis pulmones, después de que mis pulmones se cansaran me puse a levantarla del suelo desesperadamente, solo para ver su que su rostro estaba todo rojo. En ese momento no sabía que hacer y un montón de preguntas pasaba por mi cabeza y ninguna tenia respuesta, pero algo sabia.

– ¡Tengo que llevarla a su cuarto y rápido!–

Levante a mi Madre con toda las fuerzas que tuviera y me puse camino a su cuarto. Basta decir que fue un infierno de esfuerzo, las escaleras eran largas, mi Madre pese aparentar no pesar mucho, la mera verdad era que pesaba bastante o bueno yo lo sentí así y combinando con el dolor de espalda causado por dormir en una silla de trabajo, fue simplemente un infierno.

– ¡Maldición debo llegar rápido!–

Grite en desesperación, simplemente no sabía cómo mi Madre se había puesto tan enferma y no quería dejarla en este estado más tiempo.

– ¡Al fin llegue!–

Una vez logrado mi cometido de entrar a su cuarto y dejarla en la cama no sabía que tenía que hacer ¿Debía llamar a un hospital? ¿Debería sacar unas pastillas? O ¿Debería esperar a que venga Rei? En tanta desesperación tome la decisión que me pareció la más segura. Baje por las escaleras hacia la sala de la casa y me acerque al teléfono que se hallaba sobre la mesa y llame al hospital que marcaba en el cuaderno al lado del teléfono.

–Hola, hospital necesito que vengan rapid…–

* * *

 **Hospital Cruz Roja**

* * *

–Creo que debí quedarme en casa–

Era todo lo salía de mi boca, simplemente no podía soportar estar en la silla de espera rodeado de personas con esos ojos que parecen estar observándome. En especial de mujeres, solo ser rosado por sus miradas o siquiera estar cerca de ellas me da miedo y unas ganas increíbles de salir corriendo de aquí lo más rápido posible _"Joder porque tengo que ser Ginofobico, maldita sea"_ No recuerdo bien cuando fue que me convertí en un Ginofobico, solo recuerdo que una mujer de pelo blanco de bueno…"grandes atributos" se acercó a mí y…bueno eso es todo lo que recuerdo, ni siquiera sé lo que esa mujer me hizo para que de repente le agarrara miedo terrible al género femenino.

–Espero que de una vez venga el Doctor…mmm… como era que se llamaba…bueno eso no importa _"Solo espero que no sea una de sus enfermeras"_ , solo quiero que me diga que tiene mi Madre–

Mis palabras aparentemente fueron escuchadas por la Diosa, porque un hombre viejo con bata de hospital salió de la sala donde está mi Madre.

–Pelo azul marino y ojos carmesí, eh tú debes ser Ryusuke Urameshi ¿cierto niño?–

Si ese era mi nombre que algún problema con eso, no es mi culpa que tenga el apellido de Madre en lugar que el de mi Padre. El solo se desaparecido un día después de mi nacimiento y empezó a hacer locuras _"Bueno es mejor que tener el apellido de mi madre a que tener el de ese hombre al que se supone debo llamar Padre"._

–Bueno su Madre acaba de sufrir de un ataque cardiaco severo–

¿Qué?, pero si Mamá jamás ha tenido problemas en el corazón. A menos que los haya obtenido mientras estaba encerrado, un momento eso significa _"cuanto tiempo ha estado sufriendo sin decir nada, esto…esto es mi culpa"_.

– ¿Ataque cardiaco?–

– ¿Ataque cardiaco?–

– ¿Ataque cardiaco?–

– ¿Ataque cardiaco?–

Simplemente no dejaba de balbucear, no podía creer que esto estaba pasándole a mi Madre y lo peor de todo es que sabía que esto de alguna manera era mi culpa.

El Doctor parecía mirarme con cierta lastima fingida, parecía querer decirme algo.

–Su Madre acaba de recibir un ataque cardiaco que ocurre cuando se obstruye de repente el flujo de sangre rica en oxígeno que llega a una parte del músculo cardíaco y el corazón no puede obtener oxígeno. Si el flujo de sangre no se restablece rápidamente, esa parte del músculo cardíaco empieza a morir–

Una explicación que quería decirme con eso, yo no quiero una explicación quiero saber cómo van a curar a mi Madre.

–El tratamiento para el ataque cardíaco funciona mejor cuando se administra inmediatamente después de que se presentan los síntomas. Pero en este caso lastimosamente no puede ser así, ella ha estado mucho tiempo soportándolo hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudo más–

–No, entiendo–

Tan rápido casi al mismo momento en el que le respondí el hombre viejo volvió a abrir su boca.

–En otras palabras su tratamiento será más largo y por ende más complicado como una operación, medicinas especiales, descanso en este hospital, etc… en otras palabras todo será más costo, me entiendes ahora niño y no te hablo que el tratamiento que acabamos de hacer para asegurar la vida de tu Madre ya te cuesta–

Más ¿costoso? o no, por favor no me vengas con más costoso _"Ni yo ni mi madre tenemos el dinero suficiente para un tratamiento como ese"_.

El doctor me dirigió la mirada y pude sentir mucho miedo de cómo me miraba _"Por eso odio hablar con gente del exterior"_.

–Tienes el dinero para pagar todo el tratamiento de tu Madre ¿Cierto?–

Mierda, que debo hacer que debo decirle si le digo que no tengo dinero botara a mi madre del hospital y si miento mi madre estará más tiempo acá pero si me descubren iré a la cárcel y botaran a mi madre "Que demonios debo hacer".

* * *

 **Fuera del Hospital Cruz Roja, Distrito 23**

* * *

– ¿Por qué carajos le dije eso?–

Susurraba penosamente, mientras regresaba a casa con el GPS de mi celular "No puedo creer que recurra a este cacharro para regresar" no había salido de mi casa en más de 7 años y me fui de casa en el carro del hospital, y como no sabía regresar tuve que recurrir en el posiblemente objeto menos usado por mí [El celular]cabe destacar para algo que utiliza y pertenece a Mamá, para mí es bastante inútil _"Para que tener algo que es lo mismo que una computadora hace, bueno al menos es portátil"_.

– ¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagar eso…?–

Mientras me preguntaba me puse a pensar en las posibles soluciones hasta que me vino una como si fuera una estrella fugaz _"Rei, él es un Jeager y a los que trabajan en ese oficio les pagan bastante"._

–Pero como voy a pedirle semejante favor a mi mejor amigo _"Si que soy un ser repugnante, intentado aprovecharme de mi mejor amigo para salir de mi aprieto en el que yo solo me metí, sin embargo, vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?"_ –

Cuando por fin había llegado a mi casa trague saliva, abrí la puerta y entre a dentro hacia mi destino.

* * *

 **Casa Rustica de los Urameshi**

* * *

Al poco de entrar Un par de ojos de zorro de color magenta entro en contacto con mis ojos carmesí _"¡Porque a mí!"_.

–Sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien por no se ¡4 HORAS!–

Me grito, enserio parecía enojado, incluso sus características femeninas para ser hombre no lo ocultaban.

–Rei, tengo una explicación para eso pero primero necesito pedirte un favor, puedes verdad–

– ¡Un favor!, ¡tú me estas pidiendo algo después de que mi hiciste esperar por tu presencia por 4 horas!–

Gritándome otra vez pero más enojado que antes, yo también lo estaría si alguien me hiciera esperar por 4 horas, pero tenía mis razones y no sabía cómo decirle, pero se me vino una idea a la cabeza para quitarle el enojo.

–Rei, enserio por favor necesito de tu ayuda ¡te lo ruego!–

Le mire con una cara de cachorro herido usando perfectamente mí rostro de shota, que aun con 13 años seguía conservando, y parecía tener efecto pues su mirada de enojo empezaba a cambiar por otra.

–OK, te voy a escuchar pero no me mires más con esa cara está bien, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me mires de esa manera–

Suspire de alivio, sabía que de alguna extraña manera era su debilidad.

–Bueno, Rei necesito dinero–

Mi mejor amigo me miro con una cara de confusión.

– ¿Dinero? para que Ryusuke Urameshi, Hikkikomori y Neet que cuyas salidas de casa son tan raras como una lluvia de estrellas que sucede cada 7 años _"Si que son cada 7 años jejeje"_ , va a querer dinero y para empezar amigo ¿cuánto necesitas? –

–Bueno viejo amigo, necesito exactamente unos…–

Le susurre al oído la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba _"Aunque sé que a él no le gusta que le susurre al oído porque según él es incómodo, pero no creo que se moleste en este momento"_.

…

…

-Eh, Rei-

–Estas bie…–

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Otra vez me grito dejándome las palabras en la boca, pero su grito ahora parecía más un chillido femenino, enserio había a veces que dudaba de su hombría. Aunque ya sabía que reaccionaria de esa manera, a tal favor que le pedí _"Parece que tendré que buscar otra manera de conseguir dinero"_ pero cuando estaba a punto de resignarme el me tomo de los hombre y me jalo hacia él, para luego gritándome.

–En qué diablos te metiste Ryusuke Urameshi con la mafia, robo, o acaso te han amenazado; de ser así tranquilo yo me encargare de esos malnacidos que se aprovecharon de tu reclusión social aguda, aunque si es la mafia tendré que pedirles ayuda a mi familia–

Él siempre es así se comporta como si fuera mi Madre _"incluso si él sabe que es un chico"_ pero de verdad me sorprendió, mi mejor amigo de verdad me aprecia aunque porque me sorprendo él es la definición perfecta de mejor amigo parece que si podrá ayudarme.

–No, Rei no me junte con la mafia, ni tampoco me amenazaron o robe algo–

–AH entonces, porque necesitas dinero–

Muy bien, Ryusuke tu puedes diles por qué necesitas tal semejante cantidad de dinero _"No sé porque rayos me estoy auto apoyando"_.

–Mamá…Mamá está en el hospital y necesito dinero, tu dinero amigo, me ayudaras ¿cierto?–

Fui lo más directo posible, tanto que creo que sonó algo descarado.

Mi viejo amigo me está mirando de manera extraña _"Eso que estoy viendo…es una sonrisa"_ creo que estoy a punto de meterme en un problema, él no sonríe así a menos que esté planeando algo muy siniestro.

–Amigo, pasa algo–

–Quieres dinero, cierto Ryusuke viejo amigo–

No sabía que decirle, él estaba planeando algo y eso no será bueno para mi salud física ni para mi salud mental, y entonces sus labios pronunciaron unas palabras que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

–Entonces… tendrás que volverte Jeager–

…

…

…

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?! -

–Sí, seremos compañeros de trabajo no es divertido–

–Solo imagínalo Ryusuke Urameshi y Lie Rei, los viejos amigos vuelven a salir de aventuras juntos, será como los viejos tiempos _"Como cuando éramos niños"_ –

–P-pero–

–Sin peros, Ryusuke–

–O-ok, vamos entréname en el camino Jeager, viejo amigo–

– ¡Genial!–

–Sí,… genial–

Oh viejo amigo tú no sabes… no sabes en que me acabas de meter _"Pero bueno, que me queda tendré que aceptar, solo espero sobrevivir"_.

–Ah, debería ordenar el desorden de la cocina–

–No te preocupes yo ya lo ordene… ah y también apague tu computadora–

–Oh…gracias–

Estoy tan jodido y muerto… bueno al menos Mamá sobrevivirá a esto.

* * *

 **Estadísticas:**

 **Fuerza:** E

 **H. Magia:** ¿?

 **Rapidez:** D

 **Alcance:** E

 **Resistencia:** E

 **Potencial:** ¿?

* * *

 **Estado:**

 **·Activo**

* * *

 **Dialogo:**

 **Bueno algunas palabras mi creación prematura:**

–H-hola soy Ryusuke Urameshi y ahora yo… bueno… la historia…Aaahhhhh que alguien me ayude con este loco que escribe esto, no quiero mori…–

 **A nadie le interesa si vas a morir o no, eres el protagonista el que siempre vive "En la mayoría de los casos".**

–Pero–

 **Sin peros Neet.**

–Auxilio–

 **Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.**

– *Snif*Quiero * Snif* volver *Snif* a mi cuarto *Snif*–

* * *

 **N.A: Bueno aquí terminamos espero que lo hallan disfrutado hasta el siguiente capítulo re-editado.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
